A Service Provider (SP), such as a communications service provider, often contracts with a Managed Service Provider (MSP) in order to have the MSP manage one or more service offerings of the SP. When contracting to deliver “service assurance” based on “service quality” as experienced by the end users, the MSP and SP typically agree to specific service quality metrics, which may include Key Quality Indicators (KQIs) and/or other types of service quality metrics. However, given that many communication networks and associated managed equipment are capable of producing large numbers of service quality measures (at least some of which may be defined differently when based on similar concepts), it is often quite difficult for the MSP and the SP to select relevant service quality metrics from the large set of available service quality metrics.